motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Cascade Falls
Dense jungle, thick with haze, gives way to wide-open plateaus and rickety scaffold. The tropical setting makes for a fascinating blend of beauty and danger – much like my ex-wife. The key to success is to keep it honest – don’t take any unnecessary risks, and don’t get caught making out behind the start gantry. - Loading screen description The beauty of racing behind a waterfall may take your breath away, but it only serves to hide the danger of the drops to the island below. Wet rocks and pools of deceptively deep water make for slips and slides all around this cliff edge. After hours, the track doubled as a plunge pool for the festival's better swimmers. "Oh man, this is paradise. Wayyheyyyy!" - Big Blue - Festival Card #061 Cascade Falls is a Water Zone track in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. Cascade Falls is a mix of mud, water and thick undergrowth, so Monster Trucks or Big Rigs are perfect for this track. Shortcuts *This is one of the many tracks in Pacific Rift which you can cut to save considerable time. You do this by jumping the river at the end of the track by driving through the gap between the rocks on the lower route, just after the pool of water and the breakable bridge. *Just before said bridge, you can drive slightly to the left to fall onto the Big Rig-preferred route. Mspr_cascade_falls_sc.gif|The waterfall shortcut Mspr_drop_shortcut_cascade_falls.gif|The drop shortcut Glitches *If one turns around at the finish line and faces the large banked turn, one can overboost into a small opening between the turn itself and the ground. If timed correcty, this will cause the player's vehicle to rocket away in a random direction. This glitch is best achieved with a Buggy or Racing Truck. Trivia *The last corner of this track features a large wall of death. *This is one of the only tracks that feature two crossovers, another being Diamondback Speedway. *When you drive along the big waterfall sometimes Monster Trucks take the road only intended for anything smaller than Mud Pluggers, but will occasionally take the intended road while on the other, which causes a crash. *This is the track where the most vehicles could wreck and the AI characters could abandon their vehicles. There is also a place where they will tend to stand if they are wrecked, namely after the fifth corner. Knocking down ten dismounted drivers earns the trophy "Necessary Roughness". *When you jump over the ramp in front of the big waterfall you can see a small rainbow. *When you are on the lower road on the final stretch possessing the flat bridge, drive over it in the first lap to make the right side collapse (this will only work if you do it with anything larger than a Racing Truck). Afterwards, it is safer to take the elevated bridge path. Broken pieces of the lower bridge can be seen floating in the river below in Photo Mode. MSPR_Player 1_52.jpg MSPR_Player 1_51.jpg MSPR_bladesr4noobs_99.jpg MSPR joby91467 168.jpg|Overview of the track from above the Wall of Death. MSPR_bladesr4noobs_189.jpg Category:Tracks Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Gameplay